love both ways
by lapizelazooz1810
Summary: She could feel his warm body against hers in such a pleasant way she thought never would happen in between her and her boyfriend Jake. He was the cutest guy in school and all the girls were trying to impress him. Then there was Zoe, the hottest girl in school, she had sex with almost every guy before she met the great Jake, for once she felt great.. (rated R for sexual content)


Chapter 1

She could feel his warm body against hers in such a pleasant way she thought never would happen in between her and her boyfriend Jake. He was the cutest guy in school and all the girls were trying to impress him. Then there was Zoe, the hottest girl in school, she had sex with almost every guy before she met the great Jake, for once she felt great being in a relationship. Most boys only dated Zoe for sex because she a big boobs for her age, and was rich. She wore very showing clothes and even thought she had big breasts she still wore push up bras so every guy would look at her when she past by, you can say Zoe was a living Barbie doll. With long blond hair Zoe was doing it for the first time, well at least with Jake she was having sex with him, with most guys Zoe would have sex on the second day of there relation ship, but she really cared about Jake so she did not push so they would have sex. Jake was kind of like Zoe he had sex a lot was with more than a girl at a time but he changed a bit after meeting Zoe.

He still pushed it a lot and tried getting sex out of Zoe and it has been hard for Zoe to resist till now she let down her guard and here she was having sex at the beach with Jake in the middle of the night while it was poring. but while being so close to each other they were worm. (Zoe's parents were out of town so it was okay.) At first they were just talking and cuddling up together. then it started poring but they were under a tree the was not letting most of the rain wet them, Zoe leaned forward and kissed him, and Jake took this moment to try making her have sex with him because he knew how madly she wanted have it.

So he kissed her back and deepened the kiss they he became more physical grabbing her cheeks rolling her over gently so she would not get hurt, Zoe let go on she knew it would happen soon. she continued having sex. He pulled away from the kiss both of the panting hard, she pulled of his shirt and that was all Jake needed to see, he was now convinced that she would do this with him. Pulling of her shirt and the her bra... with her big sized breast now visible, Jake stopped for a minute. he had never had sex with who had such large breasts except for one person who Zo did not know about

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"No, just looking at your beautiful chest." "may I" said Jake looking at my breasts. I was very pleased about his reaction so I arched my back so he could have front row seets on them

I purred very sexily "yessss." he started by kissing my chest the sucking gently my nipples while I groaned in away saying give me more more.

while still at me chest I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled down his boxers the his pants he took mine down too and I groaned once more in a sexy town. He then gripped my skin with his teeth and I knew that would leave a hicky. I flipped us over so he would be on the bottom. I was now on top of him positioning myself so his dick would go inside of me when I moved closer to him, it was done we were having true se... o god a condom he needs a condom I pulled away from him quickly and standing up.

"You... you don't have a condom on" I said in a panicked voice

"Oh.. yeah I forgot" he took his pants and grabbed a condom out of it's pocket, slipped it on his dick and pulled me back toward, he kissed me hard this time like I was a rock so I pulled away and gave him a confused look.

"why are you being so hard, I mean why are you being so harsh now when you were kissing me."

"I am sorry Zo, I'm just so nervouse around you. "

"oh, guess I haven't thought about that...sorry I did not mean to make you feel weird when I freaked out about not having a condom."

"It's okay" then he leaned forward a gently kissed me. I madly fell in love at that moment.

As I walked in the huge mansion I lived in I felt like Jake was holding back from telling me something. My little sister walked in the kitchen.

"let me guess you had sex with Jake at the beach while it is clearly poring?"my little sister said. Rachel (my sister) was always taking my spotlight and ruining everything for me but now I had Jake. Rachel looked like a younger version of me except even thought she is younger than me she has twice as big breast and she did not need a push up bra, her breast naturally push up when she needs them to. The first time I brought Jake I was wearing a neon bra with a jean jacket over top that was not closed and really, really short neon skirt, but of course my little sister had to ruin the moment (I still do not now if she new we were coming and dressed for the occasion.) and come in the kitchen were Jake and I were flirting and say "hey sis can you help me strap my br..." she said while wearing a lacy pale peach bra was very sexy and her thongs.

I was very mad especially because of Jakes reaction. It was Jake being like this; "Wowie, you certainly have a nice bra size, and it isn't a push up bra." Jake started walking toward Rachel and instead of helping her to strap her bra he pulled it of and started kissing fiercely then he grabbed her and picked her up, Rach. rapped her legs around him and they started having full out sex right in front of me.

"Why would you care what I am doing with my boyfriend?" I asked in a motherly tone

"Well let me remind you that I had sex with him to and I love him so it really hurts to know that he can't leave you fully for me" she said in a sweet tone that she uses on guys.

"What do you mean, he is not cheating on me!" I said raising my voice by each word I say. Was Jake the one I thought was meant for me really cheating on me for my big boobed sister!

"Oh, you know we just have sex around 3times a week and each one of those days maybe after every meal? I don't really remember maybe even more."

I ran in my room and slammed the door shut, and started crying.

Chapter 2

The next day I went and confronted Jake but he said that's his personality he cannot help himself. So I dumped him, and went in the bathroom changed my bra to one that makes my boobs look biger that my sister and also make them half visible to the public. I was wearing my best bra that was neon yellow to attract attention with booty short overalls and a pair of my Victoria secrete thongs, that by the way was not very covering. That day I skipped all my classes and instead was having sex with different boy's for each class in a janitor closet. Then I had an idea I would make my sister pay, she had a new boyfriend Kyle and I would go on her next date in the same location and get there earlier that she so I could have a sneak peek on Kyle.

Wearing nothing but a white all lace bra so Kyle could see my breast perfectly while the bra is doing a great job pushing up my breast and a pale pink bomber jacket not closed but open. It was angled perfectly so people only infront of me could see my beautiful round


End file.
